Wasn't An Ordinary Sunday
by Troublesome-angel
Summary: Hermione was in a rather bad mood in Sunday morning. She just broke up with her boyfriend and all she want is a proper cup of coffee. Nothing and no one shall stop her from getting that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not claim to own any of the copyrights, trademarks, or registrars of or having to do with _Harry Potter_.

It wasn't a pleasant Sunday at all for Hermione Granger. She just broke up with her boyfriend liked a few hours ago. Luckily, she does not have to walk far to grab a cup of coffee. It is just nearby her apartment. She was so depressed and trying force herself to get out of bed in the morning.

She magically changed her clothes into something warmer and a little of magical makeup. She looks at herself in the mirror. She grew to be a more mature version of herself. The only change to be seen is that she had a long blonde wavy hair. Well, it used to be brown, but after a little magical incident with the Weasley's twin, her once messy brown hair turned into blonde. She was furious, but slowly adapt with her new colored hair. She did go to St. Mungo, but the healers could not find a counter spell for it. She had to make sure that she at least had a considerable decent look before going out or else the wizzrazzi will snap her picture without makeup. She wouldn't want to be on the front cover again. She remembered when her hair color was changed, she was all over the newspaper and magazines.

When she walks into the restaurant, she realized the restaurant was empty. A waiter who stood nearby told her, "I'm sorry Miss Granger. We will be closed at least the next half an hour."

"I just need a cup of coffee," she said sternly. She was obviously wasn't in a good mood, and now she couldn't have her cup of coffee, which makes her more furious. She squints her eyes and looks around. She forgot to wear her contact lenses. She saw a man in his late twenties sitting at her favorite place. He had a blonde platinum faux hawk hair; to her annoyance reminds her of the ferret, Draco Malfoy.

He gave a signal to the waiter, telling that it is okay for Hermione to be in the restaurant. The waiter later ushered Hermione to the nearest table, but she prefers to go to her favorite table. She knew it was kind of rude. She sat opposite that man. The waiter let go a soft gasp and then trying to remain calm. He nodded his head showing that it is okay. The waiter later left them alone.

"I'm sorry, but I used to sit here while having my coffee," Hermione tried to make a conversation. He looks up and caught Hermione with his eyes. He stared at the young witch whom is in her early 20; she had a blonde long wavy hair, dressed up in a dark blue-cloak, her brown eyes screaming showing that she is rather an intelligent know-it-all.

"Hmmm-"he replied to her; he obviously was not interested in making conversation. Getting back with his toast and reading the book that he was holding.

"Quidditch Junkie," Hermione read the title of the book. "I know the author. He used to be my senior in Hogwarts. He is currently played for the Puddlemere United." She tried to make a conversation again. Well, it was obvious that everyone knew that Oliver Wood is the author of Quiddicth Junkie and played as keeper for the Puddlemere United. "I wasn't into quidditch. I love book, but I never read anything about quidditch before."

Blake knew she was trying hard to grab his attention, and maybe she was sorry that she chooses to sit at her 'favorite place' instead of other tables in the restaurant. He rented out the whole restaurant earlier, and she may sit anywhere she wanted.

"Miss Granger, here's your coffee" the waiter gently put down the cup on the table. Hermione inhaled the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. Somehow, her stress slowly subsides.

Are you were going to smell the coffee or are you going to drink it?"Blake asked her. She was awoken from what had gone through her mind. Her brown eyes stared at his striking blue-grey eyes. She never saw something that so beautiful before. "It's getting cold soon." His voice shook her to reality again.

"Oh-" she shortly replied to him and slowly sipping her warmth coffee. She tried to glance at him once more. It seems that he was busy reading his book.

He was surprised that the young woman stares at him blankly. It almost captivated it seems. Without taking his eyes off her, as he analyzes more on Hermione. She looks friendly her presumed based on his behavior. She wasn't afraid to approach stranger and talk to a stranger. Well, she was a war hero after all. Alongside Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they used to be called Golden Trio. In fact, without them, the wizard community will still have been living under suppression and the fear of you-know-who.

Hermione look at her watch. She wasn't aware that she had been there for two hour and half. The silence and soft music that played by the musician in the restaurant had made her lost track.

"Excuse me," She stands up and pardon herself. "I'll be going now."

She walks towards the cashier wanted to pay for her coffee, but she was informed that the gentleman that she sat with had paid for her. Nevertheless, she paid the amount of her coffee as tips.

"Have a nice day. And do come again." The waiter greeted her as she goes out of the restaurant.

A/N: R&R. Thank you for viewing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

She walks in fast pace towards the nearest apparition point in order to try to avoid any wizzrazzi. In a second, she stood in front the Baskerville's household. The Baskerville was her relatives on her mother side. She found out upon graduation that her grandmother of her mother side was a witch before she had given up her magic and living as a muggle with her muggle husband. Her grandmother was technically related with them through the marriage of her youngest sister with the Baskerville.  
She knocks the door twice before it was answered by the house elves. She has finally understood that elves are meant to work under human. It is impossible to change the norm in the wizarding world.  
"Dear Hermione, it's been awhile. Thank you for coming," an old lady greeting her. She looks like she is in her late seventies. Dress in her elegance pearly white cloak does show her status as one of the older wizarding families.  
"Grandma Elise, I've been missing you. Forgive me that I didn't visit you frequently as I promised. I was caught up with my work and been travelling all around the world." She gives her family hug and kiss on both cheeks.  
"Oh Dear, if wasn't because I owled you to renovate the ballroom, I doubt that you ever come to visit me," she said to Hermione in a sad tone. "Even my own grandchildren didn't pay me a visit."  
"Grandma, don't be sad. I'm right here with you now. I got a big news for you," Hermione said while touching her hand in assurance.  
"What is it dear?" She asked. She looks at Hermione then gasp, "Are you getting married?" she inquired.  
"Grandma, no, I'm not getting married yet."  
She cut in and asked, "Are you pregnant then?"

Hermione laughs off a little. How did her grandmother do have the idea that she might have a baby? Her grandmother looks at her and apparently hopeful that she says no.

"I recently opened a new branch here in Cardiff. Which means I get to see you every weekend," she told her. "We can always have our weekend breakfast together. This is great news, isn't it?"

"Where will be you staying?"

"I've enchanted my office to be my bedroom at night."

"Nonsense, a witch needs a real home. Why don't you stay with me?" She asked her hopefully. "After all, I'm alone here with the house elves."

Talking about home brought Hermione to tears. She quickly wipes away her tears. "Forgive me, grandma Elise. I do not have a real home since my parents passed away. The idea of having home and family saddened me, and you're the only family that I've left."

Her grandmother gives her an assurance hugs. "You're a granddaughter to me and my family too."

"Thank you, Grandma" She gives her a full hugs. "I've forgotten the main reason I came here. Let's get back to business."

* * *

Blake finally putting down his book after the blonde witch left the building. He was pretending to read that book to avoid conversation, not that he is not interested to talk with that young witch, but it is Sunday. The only day he was free from quidditch practice. Like Oliver Wood, he is a professional quidditch player. He played Chaser. In fact, he has been playing since small. He was with the junior league. He wasn't good in socializing because most of his days fill with quidditch practice, and he was home schooling due to his pack schedule. Perhaps a professional quidditch player sounded popular, but that took most of his time. He barely had his time alone. Whenever he decided to hit the club to have fun the next-day news about him being a playboy was on the tabloid.

He got up from his sit and pay for the meals. As he opened the door, he was greeted by flashes and bombarded with questions.  
"Mr. Blake, who is the witch that you had lunch with?"  
"How long you've been dating her?"  
"Did you really rent out the whole restaurant to propose her?"  
"Mr. Blake, when will be the wedding?"  
He moves back one step and closes the door entrance.  
"Rick, borrowed me your fireplace. Entrance fills with reporters." Rick who just entered the premises via the fireplace was shocked to see his friend and fast handed him some floo powder.  
"Fast go!"  
"Thanks, Rick. I'll see you soon."  
Rick called all his staffs. He was furious. "Didn't I tell you to shut the restaurant close this afternoon? How did the reporters get here?"  
"We're sorry. A while ago, Miss Granger entered the restaurant to have a coffee. We've told her that the restaurant was close, but she refused to leave unless she had her coffee and Mr. Blake had let her in." His worker explained to him.  
"Alright- alright-" he tried to remain calm. He hated dealing with the reporters, but he had no choice. "I'll deals with them" He said as he opens the entrance door.

Blake appeared at his house fireplace. House elf was there to greet her master. "Welcome home, Master Blake. What Fifi can help you?" the female elf bowed down to her master.  
"Get me the hot tub ready. I need to have a bath." He told the elf and dismissed her.  
It was a crazy Sunday. Perhaps, it is the best if he stayed in his bedroom. After a warmth bath, he falls asleep on his bed.

* * *

Hermione was busy doing sketches for the new look she is going to give for the ballroom. Her grandmother's sister, grandma Elise, sat next to her and guiding her on what she would want to have for the was for her granddaughter, Cassandra, wedding reception. She was not there yet because she had some wedding's cloak fitting to do. It was almost three in the afternoon when she finally returned from the wedding shopping.  
She walks into the ballroom and settles herself opposite her grandmother and Hermione.  
"How was the wedding hunting going on?" her grandma inquires her. The house elf reappears with a cold guava juice for Cassandra. She grabbed the glass and finishes it in one gulp.  
"Tell me, grandma. How a wedding shopping can be this tiring. Rick's mother dragged me here and there. I'm full with the cake testing." Massage her slightly rounded stomach. "Hello," She greeted Hermione once she realized of the young brown-haired witch sitting next to her grandmother. She automatically changed to lady-like mode.  
"Cassie, this is your cousin, Hermione. She's my sister granddaughter." Elise Baskerville introduced them. "Hermione, here is an interior designer. She had agreed to renovate the ballroom for your wedding reception." Her grandmother informed her.  
"It is good to have our own family to do the renovation. How was designed? Can I see it?" She turns from tiring mode to excited mode.  
"Almost done," Hermione told her. Hermione glad that Cassie was not a fussy bride.  
"Do you remember the wedding magazine that you showed me last week? The particular picture that you like, the concept was designed by Hermione."  
"Hermione, are you a wedding planner as well?" Cassie asked her excitedly.  
"I'm just the interior designer, but I work with the wedding planner to make a bride's dream come true." She replied her with a smile.  
"I am sure you're going to make my wedding dream come true." She told her in a happy tone.  
Hermione handed some of the sample for Cassie to look at.  
"So, Cassie, had you decided yet?" Her grandmother asked her.  
"I can't choose grandmama. It all looks beautiful." She answered her grandmother excitedly.  
"Well, why don't you tell me the color of your wedding cloak? Maybe then it will be easier to choose the theme for the ballroom." Hermione suggested.

It was almost dinnertime when Hermione finally excused herself. She had a bachelorette party to attend. She was not her best friend during schooling time. In fact, they were enemies before they turned to be a friend. She quickly agreed to attend her parties despite their differences.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione apparated right in front of her apartment. It was tiring to travel from London to Cardiff via apparition, but she could not miss the party after all she had promised the bride-to–be.  
She was just finished putting up her make up when she heard someone entered her fireplace.  
"I'm in my room, applying my makeup."  
"Hermione, I just received might be so not unpleasant news for you." She handed her the bachelorette party pack. "She handed this awhile ago."  
"What is it?" Hermione opens the party pack. It contains Victoria Secret lingerie, flavored condom, and some kinky sex stuff. She gives a laugh. "Muggle stuff? Seriously?"

Ginny opened her cloak. She was in one of the Victoria Secret nightgowns. "She was expecting us wearing something sluttish. What do you think? Do I look good in it?"  
"She's what? Oh! No. I'm not going." Hermione barely imagines of herself walking half-naked in Wizarding London. She always wore conservatively.  
"But Hermione you had promised that you'll attend the parties." Ginny reminded her. "It wasn't so bad. It was indoor party and only us girls."  
Hermione agrees after thinking about it few times, and there she was standing in front of the club. It was chilly that night. Underneath her cloak, she was practically naked. As she enters the club, the music grew louder. Hermione nudge Ginny side.  
"You said it is only us girls," she stressed the word girls. "And why there is some other man in this so-called private bachelorette party?"  
"Trust me, Hermione. I know nothing about it." Her face was deep shaded red as her hair as she caught Harry standing next to the Groom.  
"Hermione, Ginny, and welcome to my party!" the bride greeted them. "Forgive me for the last minutes' changes. Draco decided that the groom and bride should have their Bachelor Party together." She left out a chuckled. "I bet he was jealous that we were going to hire some male stripper."  
"Pansy, thanks for inviting," Hermione said politely. "Or should I say Mrs. Draco Malfoy-to-be." She teased her employee as Pansy is working for Hermione as her Public Relation Executive.  
"Thank you for inviting us, Pansy." Ginny said after Hermione ended her talk.  
"Well, let's get Party!" Pansy shout while those two taking off their cloak.

* * *

Blake waking up around 8pm in the evening, he was late for Draco's party. He was thinking of taking a nap when he actually has a sleep. He gives a swift of his wand to make himself look fresh and grabbed some of her Wizard Suits before apparate to the club. Draco already waited for him at the entrance. "Blake, you're late. Make sure you an hour early for my wedding day." He said to his best friend."Of course, I wouldn't mess your big day, Draco. Trust me." He gave a soft tap on Draco's shoulder.

"You better be. You're my best man!"Draco's usher Blake into the Club.

"Empty? I thought I was late." He told him. "Well, we agreed to be here by 7pm, and you're one hour late.""I was overslept.""Having a wild time last night, Blake?" Draco asked, as he knows his best friends. Every weekend he will go to party. Maybe that is how a quidditch player spent their incomes. "Yeah, we had Farewell Party for Martin Leister. He's leaving Caerphilly Catapults."

"I know Grandma Elise been bugging you about getting married. Tonight, Pansy and I decided to join the Bachelor Party. You might find someone as your future bride-to-be."

"Thanks, Draco." He fakes his excitement. "I know she's been bugging me, but I'm not ready to settle down. I bet she is going to urge me more after your wedding. I'm six years of your senior."  
"Relax and enjoy the party tonight," he told his best friend.

Blake is sitting at the bar and hardly makes a conversation. He keeps calling for a drink. Once a while, few girls will approach him to get his signature, and the people will be trying to talk about quidditch to him. He tried to be as friendly as he could in attending them.  
The music goes wilder as the crowds getting larger. It was not a bachelor party after all. It seems like Draco invited all his friends to the party.  
"Martini Straight up," someone called. He knew that familiar voice. "And keep it coming"  
Hermione was not into the social stuff. Therefore, she left Ginny and headed to the bar. She was not so comfortable in the Victoria Secret Nightgown. She felt almost naked.  
"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise," He greeted her. That sounds so awkward and cold.  
"Do I know you?" She asked. The man looks so familiar. It took her awhile until she realized his grey-blue eyes. "You're the one from the restaurant."  
"The one and only," he said with a smile. Did I just smile? It must be alcohol doing. "So, are you a friend of bride or the groom?"  
"Actually both, they were my former classmates. And Pansy is one of my workers."

"So, you must have been the same age with Draco. You look nice today." Gosh did I just compliment her. "I am not saying in another mean of what you wore. I mean you look nice."  
"Well, thank you," she gives a gulp on her martini shot. She felt light headed as she drank it in one shot. She looks at him for a moment. He was savagely handsome, quite the best-looking man she had ever seen. He is taller than any man whom she met, with a perfectly honed body. "So, you're here for Draco or Pansy?" she tried to make a conversation.  
"I'm Draco's best man," he announced. "He is my cousin. Our great grandparent was siblings."  
"I wasn't aware that you're the groomsmen." Hermione told him.  
It took a while until both getting drunk and cozy. They start snogging each other by the bar table. Others were too busy to notice them except for the bartender of course before Blake apparate them to his penthouse in London.  
Hermione woke up with a strange headache. She shook her head violently before her eyes sight gets better. 'Where am I?' she wondered. She gasped as she felt a hand crawling on her midsection. She was not alone. She slowly gets off the bed grabbing her stuff and returned to the apartment, which she shared with Ginny.

* * *

"You're finally returning home after a wild night, Hermione?' Ginny teased her as she reappears in the living room.  
"I slept with someone," she said aloud.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked her. "You actually left without your cloak." She could not help but to laugh. Her best friend was not that innocence after all.

"Ladies, I got to go." Harry gives Ginny a kiss on her head. "I would hug you goodbye but you weren't actually decent. I guess it might not be appropriate," Harry said to Hermione before threw the powder and flew to the Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny, we'll talk after I have my shower and clothes on, okay?"

Blake woke up feeling so heavy. He was never that drunk. If not because of Cassie had come by to his pent house had woken him. He would sleep until the late afternoon.

"Dear brother, Get some clothes on!" Cassie picks his pant with his wand on the table and threw it to him. She threw a refreshing spell on him. "Hasn't you learnt any lesson from your past scandal. I'm not going to scold you about your sex life. Please behave."

"Thanks for throwing spells on me. I didn't have any sex and there isn't any witch on my bed. I'm just drunk for your information. Why did you come to my apartment?"

His sister threw him a towel from the drawer, "Grandma sent me here. She wanted to talk to you. I will wait for you at the living room."

After cold showers and getting into his best wizard suit, he went apparate with his sister to the Baskerville estate.


	4. Chapter 4

A|N : Hope you'll like it.

"Andrew, I've been wanted to talk to you," His grandmother said to him as they finished their lunch. Andrew was Blake given name. However, he is preferred to be called Blake as in his middle name because Andrew was a common name.

"Grandmamma, it is about the bride. I've told you I'm not ready to settle down."

"It is about our family businesses. I've decided to give the branch in London to Rick and Cassie as their wedding gift." She told him. "I'm seeking for your permission since it was yours as well."

"It should be okay. Rick was the one who managed the business since Dad, and Mom passed away."

"If you agreed, then I will change the title deed to Rick." She mentally reminds herself that she needs to meet the family lawyer later evening. "There's one more thing that I would 'love to let you know."

"What is it grandmama?"

"I would like to introduce you to someone during Cassie's wedding reception. Be a good boy and come early for the reception."

"Okay, I will." Obviously, he will skip the wedding reception. He knew his grandmother very well. She had been trying to patch him up with her family friend in every wedding.

* * *

Hermione was in the bathtub scrubbing her when she notices a shiny piece of jewelry that fit her finger ring perfectly. It was a beautiful crafted diamond ring. She examined the ring on her finger and try not to be panic. She tried to remove it the ring from her finger but fail miserably. She sighed. 'Relax,' she told herself and tried to breathe normally.

She got up from the bathtub and put on the bathrobe and calling for Ginny helps.

"Oh my- are you engaged or married?" Ginny asked as she caught the glistering diamond on Hermione finger. "Marsh asked you to marry him?"

"Help me, I couldn't take it off," she shoved her hand towards Ginny.

"Okay," Ginny examined the ring before trying to pull it out from Hermione's finger. "Maybe we should try using soap or oil." She suggested.

After several attempt both sat on the couch and sighed heavily. Ginny critically analyzes the situation.

"Are we muggle or something?" Ginny suddenly said out loud. "Here let me cast an enlarge spell on it." As Ginny cast the spell on the ring, she was thrown few meters back. "What was that?"

Hermione hurried to help her friend who was blasted by unknown magic. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"There's must been a curse that had been placed on the ring. I guess I need to stop by at the improper use of magic office later afternoon." She informs Ginny.

"I'll see you by Dinner time. Holyhead Harpies had a friendly match with the Caerphilly Catapults. Drop by if you're free. I do need some support."

* * *

Hermione makes her way out from the ministerial building. The magical servant was unable to determine the inability to remove the ring.

_"According to my understand Ms. Granger, this ring has been placed with an old ancient spell. If I wasn't mistaken, it is a promises' spell. Unless the promises were fulfilled you cannot remove the ring." The examiner told her._

_"What does it mean?"_

_"In traditional wedding, spells were cast on the ring. It was to ensure fidelity." The examiner confused her more. "According to the report that both of you and your husband had agreed on the certain terms until then you'll never get to remove the ring."_

_"Wait a minute, I'm not married." She corrected the examiner._

_"But the rings say otherwise, Ms. Granger." He handed her the reports. "By the way, I would like to take a chance to congratulate you and happy marriage_."

_Her eyes widened as she read through the reports._

_"Are you telling me that I couldn't remove the ring?"_

_"Yes, Ms. Granger. Anyway, I've to attend the next person on the list." He informs politely. "Why don't you discuss the details with your husband?"_

It will be stupid of her if she asked who her husband is. It is obviously that she's the one getting married. She read the report again. The spell caster was made unknown. How is she going to know who she slept with? She didn't even get the nerve to see the person under the quilt. She is now regretting her decision. _'Merlin, what am I going to do?'_

She walks slowly towards her shop. It is few block from the ministerial building. On her way, she saw Cassie waving at her.

"Hermione, it is good to see." She gives her one of the family hug. "This is my fiancé or my future-to-be husband in less than a month, Rick Gunter. Rick, she's my cousin, Hermione Granger."

Rick turned around and gave her a warmth smile, "Hey, I know you."

"You know each other?" His fiancée inquired him.

"Of course, she was one of my loyal customers."

"Hello Rick, it is nice to see you," Hermione greet him politely.

"I didn't know that two of you were cousins. You've been paying for your foods all this time."

"It is a duty of a customer to pay for the service isn't it?"

"Silly Hermione, you are our family. You shouldn't have paid even a knut," said Cassie. "Why don't you have lunch with us?"

The thought of having lunch make her extremely nauseous, and she still feels stress due to the incident. She needs to find out who the guy that she's slept with.

"I need to skip. I'm late for work. I'll let you two lovebird have time alone."

* * *

Blake stood in the middle of the stadium. It is a routine that he'll always come early before the practice and fly around the stadium. He's slightly hangover, but that should be a reason for ditching the friendly match against Holyhead Harpies.

"Baskerville, isn't it too early to get yourself sweat," John Crunn shouted at him. He was another chaser on the team.

"Just doing my routine, John," He dives and flew few feet above the ground.

"So, you're ready to win against double H?"

"Absolutely"

The manager called them to gather in a circle where they will discuss about the strategies that they needed to win against the Holyhead Harpies.

* * *

"Hermione, you're late," Miranda her front-desk worker greet her. "This is so isn't you. I was worried and wondering why you're late."

"I had some stuff to settle at the ministries' office."

Miranda gasps and asks when she saw the ring on her finger. "He asked to marry you didn't he?"

_'Jeez, thanks Miranda. Now that you remind me why I was drunk and woke up with a total stranger.'_ She curt a weird smile."Well, why don't we get back to business?" She pushed away the door and entered her office.

She's trying hard to figure what happened last night. All she can remember. Ginny came by with the Bachelorette Party Pack. She went to the party with the Ginny, and that's it– her memories die there.

She pressed the intercom situated on her table. "Pansy, can you come here for a moment?" She gets no answer.

"Ms. Granger, did you forget that Pansy had taken a day off?" Miranda reminds her. How can she forget Pansy personally asked for off on Monday. In fact, Pansy was not a Monday person. She always had a half-day off.

"Miranda, can you come here?"

"I will be there in a second Ms. Granger."

Few minutes later there was a faint knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Ms. Granger, how can I help you?"

"I needed the weekly report for last week. Can you get it for me?"

"Is that it Ms. Granger?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. It seems that the hangover didn't treat her well. She could actually acciothe report instead asking Miranda to get it for her.


	5. Chapter 5

It almost 3pm Ginny apparate to the stadium where they are going to have the match against the Caerphilly Catapults. The fans had already filled the stadium and were excited on the friendly match that about to go on.

She kicks her broom and flew toward the rest of the teammates. They had few minutes left before the buzz signals that the match going to start.

"I hope everyone is ready," said Timothy the captain of Caerphilly Catapults. "Remember the formation and do your best."

Blake kicks his broom and flew around the stadium along with his other teammates. The referee is standing in the middle of the field giving out the instruction to the players before releasing the Golden Snitch. Then buzz announced the match start.

Ginny chases after the Golden Snitch, as soon as she saw it. Meanwhile, Blake is trying to score some point for the Caerphilly Catapults. The match was intense.

"Blake got the Quaffle. He flew across the field. Gwenog Jones, on his tail. Will he is able to score?" The quidditch commentator commented.

"It is released on the news today that our Mr. Blake secretly met his girlfriend and proposed to her last Sunday. However, the girlfriend identity is remained as a secret," said the other commentator known as Jim.

"Seriously Jim, people are more interested in the game than the scandal created by its player," Eric replied to him. "Oh no, the Bludger is after Blake. Will he able to avoid?"

"Freeman hit the Bludger away from Blake. Score, 10-points to Caerphilly Catapults," announced Jim.

The stadium was erupted on the first score.

"Oh no, a Bludger heading towards Blake again." Blake who was still drowsy after last night's party didn't make a move. He falls from the broom even without the Bludger hit him.  
On the other hand, Ginny was close to the Snitch.

"Ginerva Weasley, caught the Snitch!" Eric announced.

Instead of celebrating the winning everyone was worried about Blake, who fell 12 feet from the ground level. He was quickly rushed to the St. Mungos.

* * *

Ginny returned to her apartment after the match, she was no longer in the mood of celebrating after seeing Blake fell from his broom.

"Gosh~Hermione, you scared me!" Ginny said as soon as she saw a pair of eyes watching her. "Why were you sitting in the dark?" She swifts her wand and casts the light to turn on.

"Sorry, I fall asleep on the couch after return from work."

"It's only 7pm. Wow, you never back this early before."

"I am not feeling well," she informs her housemates. "How was the match? Did you get the snitch?"

"It was bad." Ginny said sadly.

"You didn't catch the snitch?"

"I caught it but one of the double C players, Blake, felt from his broom. The scene keeps playing in my head."

"That is bad. I hope you will get over it soon."

"So, tell me about last night." Ginny tried to change the topic. "You went to have fun with Marsh isn't it?"

"Ginny, Marsh and I had broken up on last Saturday."

She let go a gasp, "So, who's the one slept with you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't even dared to take a brief look of who was under the quilt. I took my stuff and hurried apparate back to our apartment."

"Hermione, how could you? How if you're pregnant?"

"Hey, don't mention about it." Ginny question did scare her a little. She should have taken a little precaution and remind herself to take the day-after potion.

"How you couldn't even remember who you slept with?" Ginny was bewildered. Hermione that she knew had always took precaution and reasonable steps.

"Well, I remember going to the club with you that's it."

"That's it?"

"I was too drunk to remember the rest."

"And the ring?" she nudges over Hermione's side.

"I can't remember at all. I went to Magical Department, but they couldn't remove the ring. I need to find the guy that I slept with."

"How about we extract your memories and see it in the pensieve?"

Hermione agreed on getting her memories extracted. As both enter Hermione's memories, they could see Hermione enter the club. After greet by Pansy, Hermione's move towards the bar and later they were thrown outside the memories.

Ginny gives her _'what was that'_ look.

"Like I said, I couldn't remember anything."

"Give yourself a rest. You should be remembering it in few days."

* * *

The St. Mungos is filled with reporters. They were hunting the news about the Caerphilly Catapults Chaser that just fall from a broom during the quidditch match. The security was called to usher the reporter out of the premise. The director of St. Mungo goes to the scene to calm the reporters.

"I know all of you interested in hunting the news about the Caerphilly Catapults players that had just admitted to the St. Mungo. And I'm kindly appreciated if all of you didn't create nuisance here." He told them.

He grew impatient as they bombarded them with all the question and in the end had been resulting in the using of magic to avoid them creating havoc.

"No one should mess with Blaise Zabini," he smirked.

"Director, we had informed the family," one of the mediwitch said to him.

"Good, and please make sure those reporters unable to enter this premise."

* * *

Healers were surrounding Blake. He is still unconscious. He had been hooked with a blood transfusion device for his blood lost. The mediwitch had been trying to stop the bleeding from his head.

"What is the current situation?" the Head Healer asked his subordinate.

"He felt from the broom and broke his shoulder, and there is an impact on the head that caused blood clotting."

"Then we should be ready for the operation." The Head Healer instructs the other healer.


End file.
